Open Mic - Eminem, Thyme
Open Mic Lyrics Hey yo, what's up man? Hey, yo you been here all day man Ya'll been here every weekend man, I don't ever get a chance to rap first man! That's cause you whack! What?!? I ain't whack nigga, I got some raps for all ya'll Nigga my raps fresh, I'ma bust my raps first, you can bust yours after me if you want to No no man, I'm going first, I'm getting tired of everybody wanted to go first man You always rap first, I'm rapping I don't care what none of ya'll say, I'm fresh, I'm fresh Thyme: Ayo, who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Point him out man I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know I said who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Point him out bitch I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know 1: Eminem I'll have you taken back to Christ when you sacrifice The way you acting slice when I tear your back with knifes Jacking life's of MC's, now I'm set to launch a plan For blowing up the stage with illegal contraband A stomped your man so unless you want what he got You better set the mic down, I'm steaming like a teapot I'll make the tea hot, people get in my face and ask If I wanna battle, then I chase them in a Jason mask It's an amazing task to battle with success I never gave a fuck, now I give a fuck less And in a slug fest I get physical like physicians Invisible like magicians with mystical mic traditions Wicked wizardry, like a sorcerer and no remorse for you When I torture you throughout the course of my orchestra So feel the force of my spiritual images Slicing up an enemy's appendages till he hemorrhages My skin itches every time a rapper recites And when he's through with his verse, I'm all covered in flea bites You wanna see fights I got a match for you You couldn't flip shit playing in toilets with a spatula Thyme Ayo, who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Point him out man I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know Ayo, who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Point him out bitch I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know 2: Eminem You bitches get a hysterectomy disrespecting me You wanna feel the full effect of me, hand a tech to me Intellectually superior, I'll make the whack wearierInferior, deterior rate, like bacteria Materially, killing serially, clearly you'll see How much in fear when u hear me you'll be Shiver and shake, quiver and quake Bite a rhyme and rip it off then stiffer and ache, whither and break You slithering snake, gibbering fake, fibbering flake I'll twist you into a different shape And toss you in Michigan Lake, for fisherman sake If this is a dream you'd wish you can wake Every dis you can take, personal We ain't friends trying to make amends If you ain't ever stole a gate you can take a fence I make intense masterpieces and smash to pieces Your last releases, you bad diseases, that's the reason I'm showing you the proper way to operate a mic So pass it like a hot potato I've never been less than clever and fresh Severing flesh of fools who never impressed I can confess Thyme Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Point him out man I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know Ayo, who the fuck passed you the mic man and said that you can flow? Point him out bitch I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and then said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know Whhhooo the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Point him out!! I wanna know Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? (scratched in) I wanna know, I wanna know Ayo let me get that mic manÅ Who the fuck passed you the mic and said that you can flow? Who the fuck passed you the mic, who the fuck passed you the mic!! I got the rhymes bitch, I'll kick that shit Category:All Pages Category:Infinite